gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gorilla mit Herz
|Nächste= }} Gorilla mit Herz ist die dreizehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Da sie Geld für Kostüme und Haarspray für die Regionals brauchen, möchte Will, dass der Glee Club gegen Bezahlung Ständchen singt. Die Kids sind alles andere als begeistert, weshalb Sugar das Geld auslegt und erzählt, dasss sie das Breadstix für ihre Valentinsparty gemietet hat, zu der sie unter anderem den Glee Club einlädt. Artie und Rory werben beide um ihre Zuneigung und versuchen sie als Date für zu gewinnen. Rachels Väter, Hiram und Leroy, erfahren von ihrer Verlobung mit Finn, zu der sie gemischte Gefühle haben. Des Weiteren wird die Wahrheit über Mercedes´ und Sams Affäre bekannt, während The God Squad, deren Mitglieder aus Mercedes, Quinn und Sam sowie dem religösen Schüler Joe, besteht, gefragt wird, Songs für Schüler am Valentinstag zu singen. Doch als Santana möchte, dass sie ein Ständchen für Brittany singen, steht The God Squad vor einer schweren Entscheidung, da Joe noch nie mit Homosexualität umgehen musste. Handlung thumb|left|The God SquadDie Glee Kids sind im Musikraum und warten auf den Probenbeginn. Die Paare turteln in der Zeit miteinander herum. Als Will hereinkommt, gibt er ihnen das Wochenthema bekannt. Zu Ehren des Valentinstages sollen sie die größten "Love-Songs" singen. Außerdem gibt Will bekannt, dass sie für die Regionals in der nächsten Woche noch Geld für die Kostüme etc. brauchen. Will schlägt vor, dass sie erneut für die Klassen singen, doch glücklicherweise bietet ihnen Sugar das Geld an. Will will es am Anfang nicht annehmen, doch auf das Fordern von Kurt nimmt er es letztendlich an. Sugar hat auch ein Geschenk für jeden mitgebracht und lädt zu einer großen Party im Breadstix ein. Allerdings sind Singles nicht Willkommen. Finn und Rachel werden von Rachels Eltern, Leroy und Hiram Berry, unabhängig voneinander in das Auditorium bestellt. Sie wollen die beiden überraschen, wie sie Beide von deren Hochzeitsplänen überrascht worden sind und singen kündigen ihre Ankunft mit Chapel of Love an. Sie gratulieren ihnen und fragen sie, ob sie sich auch sicher sind, da Teeniebeziehungen oft nur Liebschaften sind, die nach der Schule nicht mehr halten. Sie laden Finn und seine Eltern, Burt und Carole zuthumb|L-O-V-E sich zum Essen ein. Mercedes begrüßt Quinn zurück bei den The God Squad und stellt ihr neustes Mitglied Joe Hart vor, welcher vor Kurzem an die McKinley gewechselt ist. Nach einer Diskussion, wie sie Geld verdienen wollen, schlägt Sam vor, dass sie Liebeslieder in Form eines Liebestelegramms für ihre Kunden singen sollten. Später ist Kurt in der Cafeteria und ist aufgeregt und glücklich über einen Brief und ein Gorillatelegramm, welches er von einem heimlichen Verehrer bekommen hat, von dem er denkt, dass es Blaine sei. Er sagt zu Puck und den anderen thumb|left|Let Me Love YouJungs, dass das was sie haben "wahre Liebe" ist. Rory erzählt unterdessen, dass er mit Sugar zur Valentinstagsparty gehen will. Artie wendet aber ein, dass er das ebenfalls vorhat. Die Jungs sagen sich den Kampf an. Während Mike und Tina L-O-V-E singen, sieht man, wie sich Artie und Rory gegenseitig mit Geschenken für Sugar zu überbieten versuchen, um ihre Gunst zu gewinnen. Brittany sucht Santana an ihrem Spind auf und wünscht ihr einen schönen Valentinstag und sie küssen sich daraufhin. Doch sie werden von Figgins unterbrochen, welcher die Beiden in sein Büro bittet. Er erklärt, dass es Beschwerden über sie gab, weil sie sich in der Öffentlichkeit geküsst haben. Santana ist darüber sauer, weil Figgins z.B. nichts gegen das Geküsse von Finn und Rachel hat undthumb|Rory verkündet die schlechte Nachricht. meint, dass es noch nicht vorbei sei, und verlässt wütend den Raum. Finn und Rachel geben bei der nächsten Probe bekannt, dass sie heiraten werden. Die Reaktion daraufhin ist alles andere als erfreulich. Artie beendet die Diskussion und singt für Sugar Let Me Love You, während die Jungs dazu tanzen. Rory ist davon gar nicht begeistert, erst recht als er sieht, wie angetan Sugar von diesem ist. Santana erklärt auf dem Hof Rachel, dass sie ihre Entscheidung unterstützt, doch sie werden von Mercedes unterbrochen. Sie und die anderen The God Squad Mitglieder singen im Auftrag von Finn ihr einen Song vor - Stereo Heartsthumb|left|I Will Always Love You. Santana will daraufhin, dass die Gruppe auch für Brittany einen Song singen und stellt dabei klar, dass sie nicht EINE Freundin, sondern IHRE Freundin ist. Bei der Probe erklärt Rory, dass er versucht hat, sein Visum zu verlängern, um auch im nächsten Schuljahr noch an der William McKinley High School sein zu können, doch er hat das Anliegen zu spät eingereicht und wird am Ende des Jahres wieder nach Irland zurückkehren müssen. Er will die Gelegenheit aber nutzen, um zu erklären, dass er den Glee Club inzwischen als zweite Familie ansieht. Er bedankt sich mit dem Song Home, was Sugar sehr rührt, so sehr, dass sie will, dass er ihr Date für ihre Party wird. thumb|DinnerThe God Squad diskutieren darüber, ob es falsch oder richtig sei für ein homosexuelles Paar zu singen. Joe meint er wüsste nicht, wie er darüber urteilen soll, da er nie homosexuelle in seinem ganzen Leben gesehen hat. Er braucht Zeit zum Nachdenken. Später in der Folge fragt Sam Mercedes, ob sie sein Schatz sein möchte. In dem Moment bricht Mercedes in Tränen aus und gesteht Sam, dass sie ihn liebt, doch sie erzählt ihm auch, dass sie Shane alles erzählt hat. Als Sam glücklich fragt, ob sie nun wieder zusammen sein können, lehnt Mercedes es ab und sagt ihm, dass sie Shane verletzt hat, so sehr, dass er weinen musste und sie nicht einmal bemerkt hat, zu was für einer Person sie geworden ist. Sie sagt, thumb|left|Kurt erklärt David, dass er ihn nur als Freund mag.dass sie für eine Weile allein sein muss und ihren Weg gehen will. Mercedes singt kurz darauf I Will Always Love You. Die Hudson-Hummels sind bei den Berrys zum Essen eingeladen und bekommen erst einmal eine Kostprobe ihrer Gesangskünste in Form von You're the Top. Als Finn und Rachel später in ihrem Zimmer sind, kommt es zum Streit, als er die Toilette benutzen will. Dabei merkt man, dass Hiram und Leroy alles andere tun, als ihre Hochzeitspläne zu unterstützen, da sie sich den Streit erhofft hatten.thumb|Kuss Kurt geht später in das Breadstix, noch bevor Sugars Party anfängt. Er erwartet dort seinen heimlichen Verehrer. Die Person in dem Gorilla Kostüm taucht auf und übergibt Kurt erneut eine Karte. Daraufhin nimmt die Person, die Gorilla Maske ab und Kurt ist, schockiert, als er sieht, dass es Karofsky ist. Karofsky meint, dass er seit ihrem letzten Treffen nicht mehr aufhören kann, an Kurt zu denken und dass er sich immer noch dafür hasst, was er ihm angetan hat. Kurt ist zwar stolz auf ihn, dass er versucht, mit seinen Gefühlen ehrlich umzugehen. Doch er versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er ihn nicht wirklich liebt und er gibt ihm zu verstehen, dass er mit Blaine zusammen ist. Kurt sagt ihm jedoch, dass er ihn mag, jedoch nur als Freund. Enttäuscht versucht Karofsky das Restaurant zu verlassen, doch begegnet dabei einem seiner Freunde - Nick. Er will vothumb|left|Love Shackn ihm wissen, warum er sich allein mit Kurt im Breadstix trifft. Dave fühlt sich ertappt und verlässt so schnell wies geht das Breadstix. Kurz vor Sugars Party schocken Finn und Rachel ihre Eltern, als sie offenbaren, dass sie nun im Mai heiraten wollen. Bei Sugars Party singen The Gothumbd Squad das Lied für Brittany und Joe sagt, dass es keine Rolle spielt, wessen Sexualität sie vertreten, da Liebe nun mal Liebe ist und singt mit den anderen Cherish/Cherish. Nach dem Song küssen sich die Mädchen zum ersten Mal. Sugar überrascht zu guter Letzt ihre Gäste mit ihrem speziellen Gast: Blaine. Er entfernt seine Augenklappe und widmet den Song Love Shack allen Liebenden in dem Raum, wobei Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Sugar mit einsteigen. Verwendete Musik *'L-O-V-E' von Nat King Cole, gesungen von Mike Chang und Tina Cohen-Chang *'Let Me Love You' von Mario, gesungen von Artie Abrams mit New Directions-Jungs *'Stereo Hearts' von Gym Class Heroes feat. Adam Levine, gesungen von The God Squad mit Kirchenchor *'Home' von Michael Bublé, gesungen von Rory Flanagan *'I Will Always Love You' von Whitney Houston, gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'You're the Top' aus Anything Goes, gesungen von Hiram Berry, Leroy Berry und Rachel Berry *'Cherish/Cherish' von The Association/Madonna, gesungen von The God Squad *'Love Shack' von The B-52's, gesungen von New Directions Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Chapel of Love' von The Dixie Cups, gesungen von Hiram Berry und Leroy Berry Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Max Adler' als David Karofsky *'LaMarcus Tinker' als Shane Tinsley *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Jeff Goldblum' als Hiram Berry *'Brian Stokes Mitchell' als Leroy Berry *'Aaron Hill' als Nick *'Jeanine Anderson' als Kellnerin Sandy Abwesende Hauptdarsteller *'Jane Lynch' als Sue Sylvester *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 6.99 Mio. Zuschauer.thumb *Die Schrift der Introkarte ist, wie bei der letzten Valentinsfolge Liebeslied zum Leid, rosa. *Die Folge wurde Whitney Houston gewidmet, nachdem diese vier Tage vor der Ausstrahlung im Alter von 48 plötzlich verstarb. *Samuel Larsen, einer der Gewinner des The Glee Projects, hat seinen ersten Auftritt als Joe Hart, dessen Nachname einen Hinweis auf den Origintaltitel der Folge, Heart, andeutet. *Es ist das erste Mal, dass man einen Kuss von Brittany und Santana auf dem Bildschirm sieht. **In den Philippinen wurde der Kuss in der Ausstrahlung um 16:00 Uhr jedoch herausgeschnitten, in der um 21:00 Uhr aber gezeigt. *'Whitney Houstons' Widmungskarte am Ende der Folge wurde in Australien und England weggelassen. *Bevor Love Side Story ausgestrahlt wurde, enthüllte Ryan Murphy in EW, dass er und das Autorenteam eine Folge planten, in der Dave seine Gefühle Kurt "auf richtige Weise" offenbart. Es ist anzunehmen, dass es sich dabei um diese Folge handelt. Quelle *Die Songs in Brittanys Playlist für Santana sind: Purple People Eater, Disco Duck, Monster Mash, On Top of Spaghetti, Pac-Man Fever, Osama Yo' Mama, und der Diff'rent Strokes Theme Song. *Mercedes singt zum ersten Mal in einer Episode bei vier Songs mit. *Das Bild, das Rachel auf ihrem Nachttisch stehen hat, ist dasselbe, das Finn in seinem Zimmer hat, was man in The Quarterback sehen kann. Es ist das Bild von den beiden küssend aus Das Purple-Piano Project. Fehler *Als Brittany und Santana an den Spinden kurz davor sind, sich zu küssen, kann man sehen, wie Santana ihren Kopf neigt, aber wenn herangezoomt wird, ist er es nicht. *In Ouvertüre stellt Rachel ihre Väter vor, indem sie ein Bild von ihnen zeigt. Ihre Väter aus dieser Folge sind jedoch andere, was aber aufgrund der Cast-Änderung erklärt werden kann. *Sugar sagt, dass es nur diejenigen erlaubt ist, auf ihre Party zu kommen, die ein Date haben. Artie wiederum nimmt an der Party teil, obwohl er keins hat. The God Squad und Kurt, kurz vor Blaines Erscheinen, sind ebenfalls ohne Date erschienen. *Puck meint, dass er seine Schokolade vor zehn Minuten fand, jedoch ist sein Gesicht, bevor die "Glee Titelkarte" erscheint, sauber und keine Schokolade in Sicht. *Während Hirams und Leroys Gespräch über die Hochzeit, ist Hirams eine Hand auf dem Tisch und die andere in der Luft. Als die Kamera dann zu Leroy wechselt und wieder zurück zu Hiram, hat er seine Arme verschränkt. Die Kamerea zeigt in der nächsten Einstellung wieder Leroy und als erneut auf Hiram gewechselt wird, ist seine eine Hand wieder auf dem Tisch und die andere in der Hüfte. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3